Constantino Terra
Constantino Terra is the father of November Terra, now known as Nova. He is a member of the Terran Confederacy's Old Families and may have a connection to the Confederate Council; his position entitles him to a high security clearance. He is also the president of all businesses he owned, although he left the day-to-day supervision of his businesses to Lia Emmanuel and his other vice presidents. His responsibilities included security matters concerning his businesses and family. He was cleared to know Council secrets, such as the existence of the Protoss and Zerg. Constantino Terra had a sense of humanity that many other members of the Old Families lacked - he passed this on to his daughter. He employed people partly to keep them out of poverty (although they still had to be efficient) and partly because using robots was expensive; he was talked into thanking them for their hard work at Nova's fifteenth birthday party. He was the loudest voice in the Council opposing the destruction of Korhal and was also opposed to the experiments conducted with the Zerg. The Council didn't listen, and "shot itself in the foot" over both decisions. Terra discovered that his daughter November was psychic at an early age. Confederate children who displayed psychic abilities were usually picked up by the extremely powerful Ghost program, even if they belonged to the Old Families, but Terra and his wife Annabella went out of their way to keep November's psychic abilities a secret, even from herself. November was told that she had natural "empathic" abilities. Terra's family enterprise suffered by late 2499 due to an economic downturn in the wake of rebel and alien attacks, to the point that he had to rely mainly on the sales of his hoverbike model 428 to keep financially afloat. His factory, located in Palombo Valley, was destroyed on Nova's fifteenth birthday party through the use of explosives by the Sons of Korhal; it was an inside job, according to Lia Emmanuel. The attack killed all present members of the factory's night shift and destroyed his most expensive equipment; the explosives were planted very carefully using insider knowledge. Terra couldn't afford to rebuild the plant and give bereavement pay to the families of the victims, which was part of the plan of the Sons of Korhal leader, Arcturus Mengsk. Terra could either ruin himself financially or look heartless by not assisting the families. Arcturus Mengsk himself made an announcement at the time of the attack, condemning the Old Families in general and Constantino Terra in particular as symptoms of the decay that had gripped the Terran Confederacy. Terra was particular aggrieved because he had tried to stop the attack on Korhal, yet he was being targeted anyway. Constantino Terra realized that his home security was less efficient than that of his factories, and decided to send his daughter November to a resort on Tyrador IX along with other Old Family members in order to protect her. He didn't handle the act well, angering both Nova and his wife, along with his wife's jig, Edward Peters. Three days after Nova's birthday, the Terra family suffered yet another attack, this time by another group of rebels; this group of rebels included some of his family servants including Edward Peters. They executed his wife in front of his eyes, then killed him too. Ironically, the person who personally executed Constantino Terra, Gustavo McBain, was a Korhalian who didn't know of Terra's efforts to save his world. Nearby, Nova felt her father die with her newly enhanced powers and rushed to the scene of the attack, putting her own life in danger. She unleashed a burst of psionic energy so powerful it killed the attackers and hundreds of innocents. References DeCandido, Keith R. A. StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. New York: Pocket Star Books/Simon and Schuster, November 2006. ISBN 0-743-47134-2. Terra, Constantino Terra, Constantino